


Road Trip

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Ethan get distracted on their road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

Danny’s hand slowly made it way up Ethan’s leg and rubbed him through his jeans making Ethan moan, his hands shaking on the wheel. “Danny,” he warned, but the other man didn’t listen. His seat belt came undone and he was leaning over, popping the button on Ethan’s jeans.

"We’ve been on the road for hours, why don’t we pull over and have a little fun?" Danny asked. "We’re in the middle of nowhere, no one’s gonna see us."

Ethan glanced in the rear view mirror before pulling off the road and parking. “We’re going to be behind schedule,” Ethan said as he Danny leaned over and pulled the wolf’s cock out.

Danny looked up and smiled. “We’ve got two months before I need to be back for college. I don’t care if we’re a little behind.”

Ethan ran his fingers through Danny’s hair and moaned as Danny started to suck on his cock. He closed his eyes and leaned the seat back, his fingers digging into Danny’s shoulder. They’ve been on the road for a little over a week and they hadn’t fucked since Danny graduated. “I’m going to fuck you so hard when we hit the next hotel,” He groaned, hips bucking up. He wasn’t going to last very long and he knew Danny knew it. “Fuck, your mouth is perfect.”

Danny moaned around Ethan’s cock and pulled his own out, stroking it fast. Ethan pushed at Danny’s shoulder. “Stop for a moment.”

Danny did and looked up at Ethan. “Something wrong?”

Ethan shook his head. “No, get in my lap. I want to kiss you.”

Danny smiled and did just that. He cupped Ethan’s face and kissed him as Ethan wrapped a hand around both of their cocks. Danny moaned, thrusting into Ethan’s touch.

Ethan’s other arm wrapped around Danny and he held him tightly. “God, you’re perfect,” He breathed out between kisses, working fast to get them off. Danny whimpered softly, fingers digging into Ethan’s shoulders. “Fuck, Danny.”

One of Danny’s hand joined Ethan’s and they worked to get each other off. It didn’t take much longer until Danny was coming with a ‘fuck!’ Ethan stroked him through it, until Danny was pushing his hand away. “Your turn.”

Ethan pressed his face against Danny’s neck, fingers clawing at Danny’s back. He breathed in his scent, a mix of armani and sex along with something that was purely Danny. He whined and moaned, finding a spot on Danny’s neck and sucking a mark there.

"Come for me, Ethan," Danny whispered in his ear. "Come for me."

And Ethan let go, his whole body shaking as he came. He lifted his head and kissed Danny, whining when he became too sensitive for Danny’s touch.

Danny let go, wiping his hand on his shirt before wrapping it around the back of Ethan’s neck and kissing back. “Fuck, that was hot.”

"I think I need a nap now," Ethan said, slipping his hands under Danny’s shirt and caressing his skin. "what do you say? Pull over at the next motel?"

"I think the backseat is big enough for both of us," Danny said, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. "We can get back on the road in a bit. I want to snuggle my boyfriend."


End file.
